


Just Chill

by sopheria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's dead, but that's fine-Gamzee's is chill enough to let a brother relax after all of that dying and shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Chill

Before he can realize that he's not asleep, but actually dead Dave finds himself in a familiar bubble space. There are horns all over the floor and little robots. A deep voice comes from his right. 

“How's it going brother, welcome to my humble abode. You wanna chill here for awhile since we ain't going anywhere for awhile anyway?” Gamzee is sitting on a bean bag eating his pie and his hair is all rumpled like he just rolled out of bed. Dave looks around, but there's only one beanbag-when he looks back to Gamzee his smile is sharp and easy. “Come on all over here bro-got enough pie to share too.” He holds out the pie but goes back to eating as if he realizes he doesn't really mean that. It's good tho, Dave can adapt to new situations, and chilling with Gamzee and lighting up doesn't sound like a bad thing..

“Is it chill if I do a bowl?” He asks before he starts digging in his pockets or his mind for some herb. Gamzee looks at him from the pie like Dave asked him if he wanted some cider with his pie. “Hell yeah, I hope you're all into sharing in shit with a brother.”Gamzee puts the pie away-Dave doesn't think too hard about where exactly the pie is going-same place he pulls the herb and the bowl from probably tho. He lights up and the lie on the bed all quiet and shit. Dave thinks about how much he wants to feel Gamzee's hair, it's all wavy and hanging all over his face it looks kinda warm, and good thing Dave isn't the type to say stupid shit out loud or do things impusively-but he's sure he can figure out a way to touch Gamzee.

“You've got a brother mother fucking blazed.” Gamzee says-his eyes bright-focused on Dave's face. He reaches over and pulls of his shades before Dave can flash step out the way. He can't muster anger or anything else except laughter. Gamzee stares at him a minute-his makeup this close is smeared and Dave can see little streaks in it, that makes him laugh a little harder. Gamzee starts laughing too. “Fucking humans.” He says grabbing Daves' arm in a friendly way, pulling him close enough so that their heads bump together. It shouldn't surprise him that Gamzee's hair is smooth or soft or that he's leaning in. He can roll with this, like always make it real natural. 

So they kiss, and it's soft and easy and he's high as a fucking kite and dead, but that's okay. He's in the best place with the best person to do this with. Maybe they can play poker later.


End file.
